Crystal Reefs
Consists of Ice/Water units like Aquaroids, Kraken & Mermaid. This clan's unique race are Sea-Beast (Aquatic versions of Hi-Beast) & Marina (Aquatic Dryads & Sea Plants). Their specialty are defense, special defense & can gain effects from successfully doing so. They can also increase their defense by decreasing the attack of their opponents on their turn. This clan also features a unique location called Winter Reefs, a paradise protected by the Crystal Reefs. This clan is used by Evan Bao Lei. Set Boosters Set *Booster Set 1-KH: Arrival of the Guardians (25 cards) *Booster Set 2-KH: Return of the Seekers (16 cards) Trial Deck *Trial Deck 1-KH: Frozen Reef Guardians Races Unique Races *Marina *Sea-Beast Shared Race *Aquaroid *Noble *Tear Dragon Sub-Clans *Reef Swords *Weiss Units Grade 0 *Reef Knight, Dews *Glacier Shield, Beike *Frost Sea Guard, Porl *Giant Hermit (Draw) *Defense Tortoise (Draw) *Defense Tortoise Weiss (Draw) *Overgrown Coral Fence (Draw) *Barricade Gate Coral (Stand) *Crystal Guard Blizz (Stand) *Frozen Coral Gate (Stand) *Night Patrol Angler (Stand) *Scout Dolphin Wiess (Stand) *Frost Cannon Anemone (Critical) *Armored Seahorse Transport (Critical) *Drill-Headed Jellyfish Swarm (Critical) *Palert Wiess (Critical) *Typhoon Shark (Critical) *Green Reef Weiss, Ricks (Critical) *Icy Water Maiden, Lika (Heal) *Wiess Maiden, Lika (Heal) *Green Reef Sword, Ricks *Winter Reef Scoutmaster *Red Scarf Weiss, Hirl *Coral Guard, Blizz * Fortify Wiess, Dean *Crystal Knight, Beike *Reef-Guard Seahorse *Little Crystal Deity, Anapos Grade 1 *Penguin Squad Beta *Penguin Squad Alpha *Mermaid Guardian, Yadine *Coral Guard, Levis *Coral Guard, Typlus *Crystal Barrier, Flurst *Crystal Wiess, Flurst *Glacier Guardian, Souho *Stingray Blockade *Icy Water Maiden, Dreia *Icy Water Maiden, Rinna *Giga-Claw Crab *Reef Knight, Loyster *Blue Reef Sword, Tripond *Red Reef Sword, Linalee *Winter Reef's Caretaker *Blue Eyes Weiss, Azur *Calvary Weiss, Dendro *Apprentice Weiss, Souho *Weiss Dancer, Senah *Barkert Weiss *Polar Dugong *Blizzard Chromis * Snowguard Weiss, Cyan *Reef Knight, Crystal Defender *Crystal Sea Guard, Porl *Detonic Jellyfish *Crystal Knight, Fangyu *Barkert Weiss "Borealis" *Senior Weiss, Souho *Mountain Guard Weiss, Cyan Grade 2 *Coral Guard, Lethan *Twin Shell Shield, Byros *Mermaid Guardian, Crosola *Icy Water Maiden, Minnah *Icy Water Maiden, Rlixana *Glacier Protector, Fangyu *Swift Halberd, Lambert *Arms Eating Shark *Reef Knight, Adiose *Turqoise Reef Sword, Evarn *Orange Reef Sword, Solinae *Coral Maiden, Ririll *Red Eyes Weiss, Crims *Dragoon Weiss, Gladius *Apprentice Weiss, Fangyu *Weiss Dancer, Minaca *Lambert Weiss *Polar Dolphin * Snowstrike Wiess, Colbolt * Frostcharger Wiess, Lance Lambert *Crystal Halbred, Lambert *Crystal Counter Knight, Colbolt *Crystal Guard, Lethan *Blue Eyed Weiss, Brims *Lambert Weiss "Aurora" Grade 3 *Arms Eating White Kraken *Reef Knight, Flaggan *Reef Knight, Sailiorn *Glacier Barrier, Balien *Arctic Zonekeeper, Blue Balien *Glacial Venture Weiss, Balien *Blue Balien All-Unleashed * Frostcharger Weiss, Dreadnought Balien *Reef Knight, Yatchian *Winter Reef Armada Marshall, Actiphon *Monsterous Sea Wyrm, Troglotes *Goddess of the Winter Reefs, Undinale *Deity of Winter Reefs, Undinale Wiess *School Swarm, Ravine *Cerulean Reef Sword, Khouseal *The Great Mage of the Winter Reef, Chilmerd *Winter Reef's Human Fortress, Tydront *Mother of Winter Reefs, Neptundale Wiess *Coralian Oxiton *Blizzard Sea Leviathan *Maelstrom Sword-Orca *Grand Crystal Knight, Balien *Cerulean Ocean Blade, Khouseal *Winter Weiss Mage, Chilmerd Grade 4 *Grand Frostcharger Knight, Balien "Arctic" *Crystal Guard Kraken *Crystal Godess, Undinale *Crystal Fortress, Tydront *School Rush Weiss, Ravine *Grand Crystal Mage, Chilmerd "Niflheim" *Unleashed Frostcharger Knight, Balien "Zero" Category:Clan Category:Crystal Reefs Category:Hat's Clan